implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Panama (1962 Apocalypse)
The republic of panama is a state in Central America. History Post doomsday. Panama was not directly attacked doomsday. However,, it was affected by a loss of trade with nations outside the local region. In Late 1962 president made a speech asking the people of Panama to mourn the life lost in WW3. He also went on to say that Panama was lucky to be far away from the nearest nuclear explosion and that the people of Panama should strive to make Panama a bastion of peace and civilization in a world of chaos.. Many people believe this speech was responsible for the National liberal party dominating Panamanian politics until 1988. First Contact International relations were limited to Latin America until contact was made with Oceania in 1971.. Contact with west African states like Gabon was made in 1986... Panama established communication with the Colorado River Republic in 1989 and and since mad contact with several other American survivor states.. Diplomatic relations with Ireland were set up in 2007. First Panamenstas Eara After the Panamensta gained power they launch an education reform program designed to help lower class children train for white collar careers,, passed several budget cuts and promoted women's right legislation. In 1992 they send troops to Venezuela to help Hugo Chavez offer the local Junta. The Progress Alliance Era. Onwards The progress alliance won on a platform of increasing formal industry and social welfare programs. The industrialization was mostly a failure..Also a lot of the tax money the collected got embelssed. The Progress Alliance barley manged to get relcelted in the eclton of 2000. During the 20's the Progress allince was cristied for the negtive envoimental effects of thier induslation programs and for the copur nature of several of it leading meamber.They loss to the natinal consevite party in 2004. The panamestas have been in power since 2008 Goverment The moderate centerist National liberla party domantied panamain poltics until they were defeeted by a collation lead by the Panamensta party in 1988. The Panamenstas stayed in power untill 1996 when a collation of leftist party called tge Progess Allanice took control. The National liberal party returned to power in in 2004. The Panamensta party has held the presidency since 2008 Interantial relations Panama is part of the cetneral american league along with Mexico Yuctane Cappias Hondarous El Salvador Nicaragua costa rica and Gutamala. Realtions are also good with Colombia Venuzal Brazil Uraugy Ecuador Jamiaca the Dommianc republic Porto rico The Colorado river Republic nd New Mexico colaord. Realtions withe Ocenia are tense but imporving Eccomny The panamanin eccomny was devasted by the tempproy postdoomsday collspe of the innational shipping industry. This has caused the panniaman goverment to start diverfiying the eccomny. Today pannama has many texitle food food procesing and wood product firms. Most of these bussinesses ar small cottage inudsty firms but some are major corperation.The Panamanin goverment has also been attring forgin companies to start operation in Panama since the late 80's.The shipping industy has recovered but it is on a smaller scale then it was Predoomsday. Panama has also devople healthly banking and tourism indusites Transport In the ealty days after doomsday transportion was mostly done by horse and boat. Automoblie started making a comback in the 80's when the south american autombolie and oil industies started to recory to point that begain importing regualry to centeral america Panama has 2 railroads. The canel railroad which runs. It is arugably the worlds frist interconatial railroad the Chiriqui railroad contect David to several smaller towns. Thier were plans to connect the two railroads but it was deemed to expensive. Agraculture Before Doomsday Pannam was a net food importers.Thus, loss of food after doomsday lead to faime. Fortanly goverment agraculture sector growth and food rationing program help prevent things form falling apart. Major Food sufts include bannas coco beef chicken coffe coffe corn rice poatos and sugar Sport Due to close ties with the USA in Predoomsday times Baseball is the national of Panama Category:Panama Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse)